


Things Unsaid

by rawrlsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, sleeping just sleeping, they're both literally just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrlsy/pseuds/rawrlsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a sleepover. Tsukishima starts to think about the possibility of not having Yamaguchi by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt that I got from Tumblr, where someone had to send me a pair and a prompt. The prompt was: things you said when you thought I was asleep.
> 
> I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS OKAY? LIKE FUCK MAN
> 
> Leave me some comments on how I can improve!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! <3

                Tsukishima rolled over to look at Yamaguchi’s sleeping form next to him, his small body slowly breathing in and out as Yamaguchi drifted deeper into sleep. Even without his glasses, Tsukishima could see the contours of Yamguchi’s messy hair, half covered by the two blankets that Yamaguchi insisted on sleeping with even though it was still late autumn. Tsukishima propped himself on one elbow and faced Yamaguchi, thankful that his friend was facing away from him. Even in the darkness of Tsukishima’s bedroom, he was positive that if Yamaguchi opened his eyes, he would see the red ears that gave away Tsukishima’s embarrassment from his usual poker face.

                Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, and heaved a quiet and heavy sigh.

                This wasn’t the first time Yamaguchi slept over. They had been friends for _years_ ; late nights were spent right here in this bedroom. Most of their time was dedicated to helping Yamaguchi out in class, but sometimes, during one of those rare nights, they would just _talk._

                They would talk about almost everything – school, volleyball, dinosaurs, the moon, the stars, why the Earth spun the way it did, why elephants were big and rabbits small – it was as though Tsukishima’s sarcastic persona was stripped away and Yamaguchi would come out of his shell. Tsukishima liked it when Yamaguchi stopped being so timid all the time. He liked the real Yamaguchi the best. It took a while for that Yamaguchi to come out of his shelter, but Tsukishima was relieved when it did. All of that bullying his friend went through before they met each other carried over to even today. Every time Tsukishima thought about those jerks, a small _something_ would start boiling inside of him.

                He laid on his back and heaved another heavy sigh, this time a little louder. He looked over to his sleeping friend in alarm, who shifted in his sleep. Yamaguchi turned towards Tsukishima, but as far as Tsukishima could tell, Yamaguchi was still fast asleep. His shallow breathing became deep again.

                “Ah,” Tsukishima tsked. Of all the things they talked about, they never got around to talking about…

                Tsukishima stared at his friend’s sleeping face, trying to count the freckles on his peaceful face. All of those times that Yamaguchi helped him with his blocking in volleyball, those walks home where they would get popsicles even though it was winter, whenever Tsukishima would get frustrated at trying to teach Yamaguchi something that he simply didn’t understand, when their test would be tomorrow –

                Those were the times that Tsukishima loved him the most. It was a build-up of all of those small moments when Yamaguchi – this clumsy idiot – captured his heart.

                “Ne, Yamaguchi – are you sleeping?” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi’s breathing changed pace a little, but again, it went back to deep breathing almost immediately. Tsukishima knew he was going to regret this, but he just wanted to _talk._ Not about random things, but about…everything else.

                “We got in the same university you know,” Tsukishima began softly. “But you’re staying here, and I’m going to Tokyo – why?” Tsukishima watched his friend closely. “You wanted to stay and help out your parents, but…what am I supposed to do without you?” Tsukishima chuckled quietly. “I might actually get punched one day – you always warn me when I go too far with my words.”

                Tsukishima shifted his eyes over from Yamaguchi to the clock. It read 4:03am. They had to be up in two hours for school, but Tsukishima never felt more awake.

                He had no idea what possessed him to do this. Graduation was creeping up fast, Tsukishima didn’t know how much time they had left, he never thought that _he’d_ ever be giving a confession to _him_ –

                And after all, it was during the middle of the night where people say the strangest things.

                Tsukishima sat up and encircled his legs with his left arm while his right hand slowly drifted towards Yamaguchi. He knew Yamaguchi was a heavy sleeper, and he even dared to put a hand on his friend’s soft hair. Hair that he had always wanted to run his fingers through but couldn’t. Yamaguchi slightly shifted under his touch, but he was still deep asleep.

                “You’re leaving me – or is it me who’s leaving you?” Tsukishima whispered, almost to himself. “I never would, if – ah.” He paused, unsure what to say. “I’m not making things easier on me, saying these things now. Once we’re at university, do you think we’ll still be friends?” Tsukishima practically had to spit out the last word. “Except I don’t want to be just friends,” he continued, so quiet that the ticking of the clock was like a rocket blast. “I don’t want to lose you, but I know I will – captain of the volleyball team, popular – but high school friends aren’t supposed to stay friends forever, right? Right?” Tsukishima’s voice cracked.

                The hand in Yamaguchi’s hair lightly clenched. Tsukishima had thought about what would happen after they parted ways, but vocalizing it didn’t make it easier. He brought his legs in closer and buried his head in it, focusing on nothing but the hand in his friend’s hair. The warmth that radiated from Yamaguchi’s small body.

                “I don’t want to be just friends,” Tsukishima said, a slight quiver to his voice. He hated this emotion he was showing, but in front of Yamaguchi, it was okay. It was Yamaguchi. “I don’t care what I’ll be to you – I just don’t want to lose you.” He paused. Then, in the lowest voice possible:

                “I love you.”

                Tsukishima’s heart was beating so fast, he thought that blood was going to start rushing out of his ears. He couldn’t believe he just said that. It was so _corny,_ and that just slipped out of his mouth. Ugh, he hated this. He felt so vulnerable.

                Tsukishima started to pull his hand away from Yamaguchi. He needed rest. If he looked tired tomorrow – and he would – Yamaguchi would question him _incessantly._ He didn’t need that right now.

                Before he could bring his hand in, warm fingers gently griped his wrist. Tsukishima froze.

                _No._

                The fingers, those fingers that he was so familiar with, those fingers that served those jump floaters, Tsukishima could even remember how Yamaguchi taped them up, slid down from his wrist and into his hand, entwining his own slender fingers with them.

                Tsukishima slowly, unwillingly lifted his head and turned to look at his best friend. Yamaguchi was propped up on his shoulders, a sleepy smile on his face. His eyes, however, were bright and alert. Awake.

                Eyes that heard every word.

                “Yamaguchi –” Tsukishima stuttered.

                “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi interrupted, which startled Tsukishima even further. Even in the light, Tsukishima could see small blush that stood out against Yamaguchi’s freckles. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

                “A – a long time,” Tsukishima sputtered, still surprised at the situation he was in.

                Yamaguchi gave a small laugh. “ _Gomen,_ Tsukki. I should have made it easier for you to tell me.”

                Tsukishima tightened his grip on Yamaguchi’s hands. “Really, you idiot,” Tsukishima retaliated, insulting his way out of his misery.

                Yamaguchi stood up on his knees and walked over to Tsukishima. Leaning against him, he whispered something that Tsukishima reacted to immediately, his heart fluttering, his body warm against Yamaguchi.

                At that moment, Tsukishima knew that things wouldn’t fall apart. No matter what happened, or how far apart they were, they would be okay. This was the one illogical thing that Tsukishima allowed himself to believe, so quickly. Because it was Yamaguchi who said those words.

                And that was completely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics, so this is sort of a little new to me. Leave me comments, no matter how brutal. 
> 
> And, thank you for taking the time to read this fic! :D


End file.
